


"Two People One Heart"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Bit of a Sequel to "The Marshal's Woman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking them out to play, will put them back when done.  
PT.1  
“Two People, One Heart”

 

It was early Morning, Sam.. had already opened the Long Branch doors.. Fresh coffee was brewed… he had already taken down the chairs from atop the tables. The sound of the fresh milk cart was passing the front ..  
Sam , figured he would get some, before ..the usual commotion started… He knew before long.. Descending the stairs, would be the woman he could help but engage in watching… every day since he came to work there…. She was a picture of elegance… In his mind even if it was only for those few precious few moments…He could Dream of attaining such a woman. But He know Her Heart, Belong to only One Man!

And Just while in the moment of thought…the door up stairs opened and closed.. and footsteps could be heard across the landing… then, the familiar…voice: Morning Sam! And the Ascension began….  
Suddenly, the spell broken…Morning Sam, Kitty?…it was Doc’s voice as he walked through the batwing doors…Kitty smiling brightly…Morning Curly! ….Oh, Good morning Doc… Coffee’s Hot…  
Now that sounds Terrific…I really need some…Doc grumbled…, Is that so Kitty said followed by a chuckle… Tough Morning? Is it?… What? kitty said . Doc, tugged on his ear.. Is it Morning?  
Kitty puckering up her lips…trying not to laugh…. Does that mean you were out all night?  
Let me tell you something young lady….Kitty was trying her darnedest not to laugh, I delivered two babies  
And took care of a broken leg… and someone had the nerve to expect me to take care of a sick cow!  
With that … kitty could contain the laughter … Oh, That funny is it? Well, Curly… you have to admit…  
I have to admit no such thing!…Doc …yelled…and to think you’d be the one to understand!…. Oh, now Curly, come on.. I’m sorry .. Really … I am… Please, Sit, ? I’d expect that from Festus.. I said I’m sorry.  
Just then Festus walk in behind Doc… What you expect from me Doc?…. Nothing!.. Nothing at all!  
Kitty looked at Festus, then at Sam, … Sam can we have another cup here please? Festus, Doc just had a long hard night. That’s all. What’cha do Doc? Festus ask. Doc just shook his head. Kitty continued…  
He delivered two babies, fixed a broken leg…and, Doc jumped in and said Kitty ….Please….  
Festus looking confused…said to Doc, Please Miz Kitty What? Oh, Festus Doc took care of a Sick Cow,  
Kitty finished. All three looked at one another… then Festus’ squinted at Doc and with a smirk on his face he said… see you ol’ scudder… I a figured you was good fur tending sick animal. With that ..Doc  
Just stood, and said… You just had too …didn’t you…Kitty You Just had too… I’m gone to Bed!  
Sam and Kitty were laughing…Festus, was just looking at them all not sure what Doc was talking about?  
Oh, Miz Kitty, I almost forgot…I pick up Matthew’s Mail and Got ur too. Why Thank You Festus…  
Saved me a trip.. Miz Kitty, Matthew be back …today ? Yeah, that right ..late today ..or tonight.  
That letter important is it?… Festus… I haven’t read it yet. Well, if you’ll excuse me ..I have some work to do.. Sure Miz kitty … And you be want ’in to read ur Letter…… Yes Festus, I’ll see you later?

Kitty, walked back to her office… and began sorting her mail, noticing one …the letter that Festus was so anxious for her to read…. It was a fancy envelope, and fancy writing.. even though he couldn’t read it.  
She was fairly sure Barney, had told him… it looked important. It read as follows:

Miss Kitty Russell  
Long Branch Saloon  
Dodge City, Kansas

Dearest Kitty,  
I hope this letter finds you well, Rutherford and I , did so enjoy Matt and Your company when you both  
Were here at the Gala ball…. We have both been so busy since ,but, with the new Construction project  
On the horizon … I have thought a lot about the two of you. I know there will be many of meetings and discussions. and since Rutherford will be visiting Kansas. And I would Love to accompany him in hopes that I could Visit your Great State. I will be sure to Let you know.. And I’m Looking forward to spending time together. So Until then …Be well  
Sincerely,  
Your Friend,  
Lucy Ware Hays

 

It was a normally quiet day in Dodge… After getting some sleep Doc was back to his usual self  
When he stopped by the Long Branch to see if Kitty was available to have lunch with him at Delmonico’s  
Sam was reading the paper, … Hi Doc! Can I get you a Drink?… I’ll have a Beer … What’s so interesting Sam?…Doc pick up the paper Sam had been reading. I was just reading about The Railroad…  
Doc?… You Remember…When the Marshal and Miss Kitty went to Washington…? And , they had the meeting about the Railroad east-west bound that they wanted to bring through Kansas. Well, it’s finally  
Gonna happen.. Or so it seems? This eastern reporter, says … some General William Jackson Palmer  
He has Civil War Fame…Has some plan… to save Cost …Says there will be more information to come …

 

Well, Sam I’m sure when Matt get back … He’ll know something about this ..after all ..if this has anything to do with the meetings he had in Washington…. He started to rub his mustache.. then finished… well we’ll see? Sam,… Where’s Kitty? I’m Hungry!….. She’s in her room… I’ll call her for you… No need Sam, I’m right here.. and I can hear his stomach from up here…laughing as she ascended . Oh, Ha Ha  
Young lady!… come on, Curly, let’s get lunch… Sam , we’ll be back ….Sure thing Miss Kitty.

 

Kitty and Doc , were finishing up at Delmonico’s .. and when they were leaving.. They bumped into  
Two young Ladies that just got off the Stage. Doc looked up.. Well excuse me…. The first young lady  
Grabbed his arm and said Oh, no Sir , Please I’m so sorry … it was My fault.. We weren’t paying attention  
We were ….. Just then Kitty Looked over and Said:” Maryellen?….Hilda? Then In Tandum both Girls  
Said “Miss Kitty! Doc now Looking Shocked… Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?  
Both girls are now Hugging Kitty… What are you two doing here? And Together? Both started trying to talk at once…. Well, we … We were at School… Putting her hand up ….Kitty Said : Wait! Wait!  
First, Doctor Adams, These Young Ladies are , Maryellen Barlow, and Hilda Lemp… Hilda, said Oh,  
Miss Kitty told us all about you Doctor. Oh, she did , did she? Don’t believe any of it. They all laughed. How long are you here ? Why are you here? Well,….Ok, Ok, come with me.. Kitty said .  
You can tell me and we can get out of the street. You both look wonderful!

Doc, excused himself… and Kitty took the Girls to her rooms .. So she could hear why they were in Dodge and Together. When they got upstairs… The Girls looked around… Both looking in amazement…  
Wow!… this is Beautiful!… this is where you live? Kitty Smiled… Yeah, it’s home. So, ok… now  
First things first…?…. Maryellen , I know you told me you live outside of Dodge, but you said you were going to go to school… maybe in St. Louis? Well, that was the plan , Miss kitty… but , things changed.  
Ok, … ! But Hilda?….I thought you wanted to go into your Father’s business?… OH, Miss Kitty I do.  
And , Thanks to you .. I’m going too. ,but Daddy and granddad … put a stipulation on it. Ok..!  
Now , what am I missing here… Well, They said if I wanted to learn the Business I had to go to Business School… so they sent me to The Wharton School of Business. And That is where I met Maryellen.  
See I met a Woman, Miss Kitty on My way to St. Louis .. Who told me I could do anything I set my Mind too. Then she just smiled and wink at Kitty… And I always wanted to be a Business woman . And when you told me that day that you were there on business… That was It!… My mind was made up.  
I wrote to Mama and papa that I was going to apply for Business school. So, since , we had a break from school.. I wanted Hilda to see Kansas. And Now it’s even Better … We Found You!… Our Inspiration!

Well, Miss Kitty… Can we come see you again.. While were here? Oh, Of course…  
You better… we’ll have supper…. It’s so wonderful to see you Both! Maryellen and Hilda  
Jumped up and Hugged Kitty .. To the point of knocking her over onto the settee…  
Ok, Ok…. Now… I think I had better get back to work.. And I’ll see both of you later.

Kitty and Sam began to close up the Bar… it wasn’t a very busy night… Sam was flipping up chairs  
Sam, Kitty said…. Leave, um we can clean things up in the morning. Go On.. Go get some sleep…  
You were here early.. I’ll Lock up.. … are you sure Miss Kitty? I’m Sure Sam. Go … Go.. On.  
Ok .. Miss Kitty Good Night!… Good Night Sam!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
“Two People, One Heart”

Kitty, had Locked up .. And was in her room, she had gone through her normal ritual…  
She took a long hot bath…, Put on one of Matt’s Favorite Night Gown…. Thin Lace  
With a scoop neck….and thin string straps…with a lace robe to match. Then , sat in front of the vanity  
Pulling out the hair pins… thinking about how much she missed him… and that usually he pulls them out  
And brushes her hair when he’s there. As the pins came out one by one the copper curls, bounces off her shoulders… as she brushed them out , she took notice to the slight, tinge of white starting at the corners of her temples…. Thoughts.. Began to run through her mind….. Going back to many years before..  
When she sat at that very table…. It no longer the same woman looking back at her through this mirror  
Where a younger girls once sat. And for how much Longer would Matt still see the Same Young Girl   
He loved all those years ago. After all, a lot has happened.. To that girl/woman in the mirror…  
And how long will she still appeal to him? She could see slight lines around the corners of her eyes.  
And if she could see them he certainly could. She stood up looking at herself full length….  
No longer do I see that thin slender Young Girl…he once could so easily put his hands around….  
As these thoughts run through her mind .. She crossed the room… poured herself a drink…  
Peered out the window looking down Front St. in the very direction… she knew Buck would be bringing him Home…. Then.. Turned… lit the Lantern… as she done for so many years… pulled back the coverlet  
Climbed into the big brass bed… and said to herself …“Cowboy, That Light will always be on for you ,as is the one in my heart!”

About, an Hour or so later … Buck brought matt down Front St…His Eyes went directly for the second floor of the Long branch Dodge was quiet… Hank was at Moss’ An agreed to take care of Buck.. So Matt …go on his way after being on the trail…. Marshal, Hank said Have a nice night. Thanks Hank.

Matt, made his way up the back stairs … unlocking the door.. letting himself in to the rooms He and kitty have called Home for many years….being as quiet as possible… placing his Stetson and Gun belt on it’s  
Usual peg… and Boots in their regular place.. Matt slipped into the water room , cleaned up and removed  
His clothes.. Sitting on the side of the bed… for a brief moment… taking in the sight of ..the woman who   
Held his Heart!….Sleeping In his mind like an Angel…slight Smile, Amber-Copper curl falling over her shoulders….Creamy skin… he couldn’t resist… slipped into the bed and bend into kiss her tenderly  
First on the tip of her Nose then her lips… When she started to stir… he brushed her hair away…  
In a Deep Sultry Voice: “Hello Cowboy”…. Welcome Home… Hello Beautiful… Glad I’m Home  
Matt slid his arm under Kitty’s body… pulling her to him… I missed doing this! And Kissed her a Passionate Kiss!….As he let up.. Kitty ..smiled and said …well now is That a Fact? Yes Ma’am.. That’s a fact! At that moment Kitty , then threw her body up over his.. Pulled his face to hers and said Not as Much as I missed doing This Cowboy! And She planted a Passionate kiss of her own on him.. As well as wrapping herself around him… causing his body to react in arousal….. He pulled apart for a brief second..  
Woman!…. Yes? She smiled at him…. I do believe you have on way to many clothes…. Letting out a Hugh laugh… Kitty said: Well let see what we can do about that ?.. And both of them began peeling off her layers…. Then they were Flesh to Flesh!…. Body Heat to Body Heat! Heart Pounding….Craving one another…Needing What they Know they can only find in one another’s Arm…? True Intimacy! As One!

 

The Sun , Just barely was coming up when Matt started to stir…Ummm, Cowboy?… Can’t you sleep in ?  
You Just got in a little while ago. Anyone even know your back yet? Matt rolled over, Yeah, Hank  
He put Buck up for me when I got in. Yeah, But Matt You have to sleep …? Rolling her into his chest,  
Kissing her forhead … You did seem to worry about that last night… Oh! She Just laughed.. And You put up a real fight to … I seem to remember? Shaking his head playfully… Never! Look Honey, Let me   
Go do morning rounds… write my report.. Then I’ll come back and we’ll go to breakfast? That will give you time to wake up? I am Up. Yeah till I walk out the door. So, don’t ,then? She started laughing.  
Staying here can be more fun then rounds and reports.? I’m Sure. But kit. I have to go. Oh alright!

 

Matt was in his office writing up his report, and he could hear Festus approaching.. Just by the jingle of the spurs.. Along the boardwalk.. And the humming … then, he could hear the interruption of the humming by Doc… “Now where are you headed in such a hurry?…. Doc started to Needle well, if you need to know I’m a headed to Matthew’s office to give him these here Poster’s that came in …Anything new is there?  
Doc kidded.. trying not to laugh. Well, if ur gonna be a busy body… bout’ it ..ur gonna have to hold ur tatters till Matthew see’s um’ Doc, shaking his head, opening the door to the office… I can’t believe, I can’t believe it? Matt , Not looking up… What are you two going on about now? Nothing Matt..  
Just the usual… Matthew, I brung them new posters fur ya. An.. ur mail is in the desk…Thanks Festus  
Doc Sat at the table…reading the newspaper…Festus?…did you make the coffee?….sure did.. he replied   
Well, Never mind then…. I‘ll wait… Fur what Doc? Doc, turned to Matt, … He don’t get it… and then laughed. Matt how about Breakfast? Matt stopped…sorry Doc, Kitty beat you to it… Oh? Yeah, I promised when I’m through here…I promised her Breakfast. Oh, so your tossing me over.. For the beautiful Redhead huh? Matt gave him a funny Smirk.. then said : What do you think? Hey Doc…  
You know your welcome to join us. Festus just stood there…looking at both of them.. out of the corner of his eye. And I guess your looking for an invite too huh? Doc spurted out. Well, If ur a offering Doc.. Sure!….Rubbing his Mustache… mumbled … Unbelievable!

 

The foursome, were having Breakfast at Delmonico’s… when Matt mentioned to the group.. That his letter  
Was about the railroad project that… was going to finally start. The same one that He dealt with in Washington ,D.C. when he and Kitty.. Attended the President’s Gala Ball. He mentioned that , Gen. William Jackson Palmer, had went to Europe and raised funds for the construction.. And that it was going to help, with the progress of Business in the West. Doc, Commented to them all that he had been reading the articles in the Newspaper, about the General… and was wondering … how this was going to effect Dodge City? Kitty, suggested that it would help in fright and shipping.. Especially from foreign countries making cost cheaper and quicker. This General Palmer, was heading the Railroad…Transcontinental R.R. (Union Pacific)

Matt, Kitty asked. With this project being much larger then they planned ,when you discussed it at the meeting, in Washington, D.C. Will it have much effect on the families in Dodge?… or on Dodge itself?  
Remember… The problems it caused then? And There are so many more families in Dodge now.  
Kitty, Nothings happening yet… there are still more sit downs to be had. The general, lawyer’s, and Railroad official’s will all be here before that happens. Matt, Doc added.. I agree with Kitty.. You know the trouble.. That can happen.

That reminds me.. Kitty said, I received a Letter… From Lucy Hays… Festus , looked at Kitty and   
Smiled , that be the pretty fancy one Miz Kitty? Lucy Hays , ? Doc repeated. Then Matt ..added  
Oh, Yes… The First lady.. Lucy Hays. Doc drops his fork…pulls on his ear….OHHHHH! That Lucy Hays…. Just the First Lady Lucy Hays!… Oh Doc Cut that out!.. Kitty said slapping at his arm.  
Doc continued to tease her… Does that now make you our own Town Royalty? That’s enough…  
Matt,… Walk me back to the Long Branch?… Ok, Kitty…getting up following Kitty.. Matt turns to Doc  
See what you started…You had to put her in a Mood!

 

Approaching the Long Branch… Maryellen and Hilda were coming up to the front in a carriage….  
Miss Kitty… Miss Kitty…. Good Morning Girls…. Both girls stared at Matt .. And watched the way   
He kept a hand at the small of Kitty’s back. Good Morning Ladies.. Matt said Tipping his Hat.  
Both in tandum said … Goood Morning! Maaarshal! Matt, this is Miss Maryellen Barlow, she lives just outside of Dodge… and This is Miss Hilda Lemp , she watched matt’s reaction…. Girls, this is Marshal  
Matt Dillon. Hilda , without thinking said, Yes I know. Kitty, smirked… Oh? Oh, I mean, I figured he was Your Matt.. Oh, I mean… Kitty Stopped her.. Hilda! We know what you mean. Matt’s face was turning slightly red. Matt, Thought for a moment then said Barlow?… Jed Barlow…is your Father?  
Yes Marshal.. He is. Your little Maryellen… My you’ve grown. Yes Sir I have….  
Well, We have a date with the dress maker. Miss Kitty Can we stop by Later? Yes, Of course.. I’d like that.

Doc, Had some trips to make ..visiting families…He decided to stop and visit The Willets Family  
He had kept his promise to Momma Mabel, to always stop in on her to have coffee and share stories  
And she would stop in town when she could and they would have lunch. He like having someone   
To talk medicine with… and he felt that ..sometimes he learn from her as well.

Matt had to make some runs out to the Local Rancher’s and farmer’s and let them know about the new   
Information on the railroad plans… of course there would be a town meeting at an appropriate time .  
But, Matt didn’t want there to be any surprises ….or rumor’s …. He made sure this time Tom Kennedy  
From The Cattlemen’s association went with him.. So there would be no misunderstandings.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
“Two People, One Heart”

Kitty, Had planned a special supper for Matt.. the last few weeks had really been tiring…  
Although, The People of Dodge knew of the Construction Plans…. Knowing it and it actually coming to fruition was two different things especially when they weren’t sure they were going to like how it effected them personally. Matt and Kitty hadn’t had much time to spend together… so, any time they could , steal a minute here or a Minute there… they did! But with the young Girls on there school break… Matt wasn’t liking them always being around …especially when time was limited…

When Kitty, finally managed to find a way that they were able to have supper …. He wasn’t letting anything or anyone .. Get in the way! He. also had stop out to see Jake Worth…Jake was going to go Hunting ..up in the Mountain’s and as usual.. Matt keep at check on his place. Matt had an Idea…..

“If this worked… And in his mind it worked well… He would ..make sure after Jake left..  
And of course Jake was in agreement.. with him using his place. Stocking it for at least a few days  
Surprising Kitty… And getting her out there ..and they could just spend the time alone…go fishing by the creek?…. Jake’s place was near Spring Creek… But he wanted to do this all without her knowing …  
Even getting her out there…Now that was going to be the real trick? Ummm Getting her there?  
Because, He didn’t want anyone knowing they were there.

Kitty , spent a bit of time , with both Girls because they were about to Leave to go back to school..  
Then, a private supper with….The Man who after all these year’s still made her heart skip a beat….!  
She had everything perfect…His favorite supper….Candles… she even wore his favorite Dress…  
Also had pick out a favorite nightgown to change into if she could convince him to stay…  
And if she hadn’t lost her touch…that wouldn’t be necessary …that thought brought a smile to her face.

Dodge City ..was filling up with a lot of stranger’s…. Survey teams …Railroad worker’s ..Lawyer’s   
This was going to be a Big deal…it seemed People were arriving earlier then expected….?  
The Dodge House was filled to capacity … The Railroad folks, set up tent camps.. out side town..  
One advantage was , Business would be good for all ….! Matt ,was hoping he would not have problems  
Controlling the folks…and now this might put a damper on his plan…?

The Long Branch was packed to the seems… Sam, And a New Guy.. Kitty had brought in to help out…  
Ace.. were working the Bar… It was really looking like she was going to have a rough time getting away for supper… The General and His Men were even in Dodge… Matt, stood looking over the Batwing doors  
Scanning the room…looking for his favorite gal… Kitty was behind the Bar.. trying to help Sam and Ace…  
She had also hired on two new girls.. Good thing with this crowd…. Matt tried making his way over.. but…  
The General, tapped him on the shoulder… Dillon?…Marshal Dillon? Matt turned, in a quick flash.. with his hand at his side.. not knowing in this crowd, who was approaching… Yeah.. seeing the uniform.. Matt relaxed. I’m General William Jackson Palmer. I was hoping to meet you, when I reached Dodge?  
Well, General, Matt said. You pick a rather … exciting night to do that.. smiling at him. It looks to me like  
This is gonna be a busy night! Well, Marshal.. I sure don’t think your town will mind the business.?  
General , it‘s not the Business… I‘m worried about? Marshal I was hoping we could sit and talk?  
That would be nice, but that may have to wait till later.. if that’s ok ? Matt stated firmly… noticing two cowboys getting into a beef with some soldier’s. While Matt was handling the fight, the General made his way to the Bar…Sam , recognize his strips… Well Hello general! What can I get you Sir? Whiskey .  
Yes Sir… and Two Glasses.. He had spotted Kitty at the other end…. One for me and One for the Beautiful Woman ..whom I hope to share a Drink with…? Oh, General I ..I…Before Sam could tell Him that Kitty doesn’t usually except Drinks from the customer’s…He had taken the glasses and walk towards her and stood directly in her path… Well, I have Never seen Such Beauty all together in one package…as he placed the two Glasses in front of them. Kitty looked up from what she was doing…her head tilted…brow arched  
I’m sorry excuse me? My, My … You are a Mighty Handsome ..Beauty! Why Thank You …Kitty said.  
I assume you are here with the Railroad construction? .. Yes Ma’am ..Allow.. Me to introduce myself…  
General William Jackson Palmer. Well, General.. Welcome to Dodge ! And the Long Branch!. I’m Kitty Russell.. This is My Place.. I hope you enjoy your stay General, But, If you’ll excuse me I have some work to do..? Looking shocked.. I was hoping Miss Russell it is Miss isn’t it? Yes it is.. she answered.  
That we could have a drink together? Oh, That’s very kind of you General, But I generally don’t except drink from my customer.. after all ..I own the place. And, like I said I have work to do.. I’m sorry.  
This now, was making him a bit angry… after all who would say No.. to a General? But, kitty just excused herself and turned and went into her office.

Matt, Spent some of the night breaking up fight’s and calming people down.. But he was trying to understand that most people were just out for a night of fun. When things slowed down… he went to his  
Office.. Told Newly and Festus.. That he was going to be at Kitty’s for Supper if they needed him…  
Then headed back to the Long Branch ,Via the Back Stairs…. Letting Himself in…he could smell  
The food.. he had been thinking about a nice quiet supper and then some relaxation time just the two of them… when he entered the room… he saw the beautifully set table…which didn’t surprise him ..  
Kitty always made their supper’s special… the room was all candle light!…Matt, Had figured how to set his plan in motion.. He had Jake write a note to Kitty asking her to come to his Place…telling her that he needed her help for something.. And not to tell anyone.. He and Kitty had become pretty good friends through Matt, so she would do anything for Jake. Matt slipped the letter on her dressing table , knowing she would see it later.. Then when she got to Jake there would be another one with instruction on what to do next. Kitty, had ,had time to change into the dress that she knew was Matt’s favorite. It was an Emerald Green Satin.. With a scoop cut bust line It was very form fitted to her body… it accented every curve…. When she walked into the room.. Now he wasn’t sure that he even had an appetite.. At least not for Food.. anyway? Which wouldn’t have bothered Kitty in the least. Standing with her back to the door frame.. rocking back and forth…with a seductive smile, on her face….  
“Hello Cowboy”, Glad you Made it…? Kitty, I was gonna Make it come hell or High water!..?  
A Burst of laughter… came out so loud.. You’d think all of Dodge could hear her? Hungry, Cowboy?  
And How?… It’s Hot!..She said. Yes !.. Definately Hot! As he slipped his arms around her waist.. And pulled her Close to him .Giggling, while he was trying to Kiss her. Matt, I meant the food? Oh, Ok That too.  
But this first… I have wanted to do this ..for … oh.. Come her….and he pull her in for a Passionate Kiss!

 

Down in the Bar…Several of the Men in the town were standing talking… And , One of them had over heard General with Kitty…. And knew he was upset… A few of Palmer’s men were at a table.. Saw what happened.. And knew he was a man who doesn’t take No for an answer… now they were taking bet’s on weather he would win over the Pretty Red-head?…. It was now a game for them. This was over heard by one of the men at the bar… he just laughed.. You all are wasting you money…he said. One of the soldier’s looked up… who are you ?..besides an old drunk? I’m just saying your wasting your money…  
And he’s got guts… Everybody know .. If you , have half a brain, you don’t mess with Miss Kitty!  
The whole table broke into laughter… Why old man ..?… will the lady shoot? The old Man… shook his Head.. Then said: Maybe.. She’s a pretty good shot, but that’s not what I mean… and he started to stumble.  
EWWWW, were scared.. And they just ignored him. Then Burke, walked over… He right you know…  
If you don’t want to go up against the Marshal… Miss Kitty is off Limits! What is he her personal body guard ? Burke , laughed and said…OK, I warned ya!

After, Supper.. Matt and Kitty…tried spending as much of the night ..to themselves as the crowd would allow. Matt, I was hoping we’d have the whole night?… But I know, that’s not going to be possible…  
Kitty, I’m Sorry. .I didn’t realize…Before he could finish… No, It’s alright. I know it’s not your fault.  
Just then came a loud crash.. From the floor down stairs… So much for our quiet evening! Kitty Said.  
It became louder and Louder… Matt and Kitty looked at one another.. They both jumped up and headed   
For the landing and down the stairs… the whole room was in a brawl! Matt, told Kitty to stay on the stairs   
But, of course she wasn’t going too. She followed right behind him to try and get the girls out of harms way.

When all of the fighting was under control… Matt went back up to Kitty’s room…Standing in the Middle of the room.. looking around.. His eyes were drawn to her dressing table…The Note he had Left was GONE!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
“Two People, One Heart”

Sam, Open the doors to the Long Branch, just in time to see Festus.. And Doc.. In one of their usual squabble’s … this brought a smile to his face… he never took them serious… Good Morning Doc, Festus..  
Oh, Good …,Good Morning Sam… Or at least it was when I woke up until I ran into .. This one. Sam , just laughed. Morning Sam , Morning Festus.. Sam said… Coffee’s Hot Fella’s Much obliged Sam…  
Miz Kitty ,Come down Yet?…. Come to think of it … No… and I thought she’d be down .. She wanted to go over the figure’s from last night…? Especially before.. Business today… Maybe she was just extra tired… she and the marshal had supper.. And then the fight in here last night…well she wasn’t too happy ..  
I had some real cleaning to do this morning before I could open… Doc swiped his mustache… Sam,..  
That’s not like Kitty to be down by now …maybe you should check on her…? Ok, Doc I will..  
Sam headed up the Stairs… Doc…. You think Miz Kitty is Ailing do ya? No, No …it just not like her to   
Sleep in this late. Just then Sam yelled for Doc, …Doc!,. .Doc!…Doc Jumped up…What is it? …… It’s Miss Kitty…, What’s wrong Sam?… She’s not here Doc… and her bed hasn’t been slept in.! Doc and Festus both hurried.. up the stairs.. As they entered Kitty’s Room.. The three Men stood staring at one another.. Then looked around the room… with a questioning look… all the Things from the quiet supper  
Matt and Kitty had the night before were still as they were… with one difference… The Door to the back,  
Wasn’t shut completely…..

Matt was on his way to the Camp where the General and some of his Men set up just out side of town …  
Along with Tom Kennedy.. To sit and talk about setting a meeting, first so there would be no problems  
When everyone got together for the Big Meeting. It wasn’t a large camp just about 20 men or so…?  
While Palmer was waiting… a few of the men were still tossing around joke about there bet at the  
Long Branch… and How the Pot was growing… that they even suckered a few locals in to the bet…  
Palmer asked what was the Joke about… Oh, Sir…Ummmmm, We Just had ourselves a bet going last night and…. And what Boys? Oh well Sir… it nothing. One of the men offered .as a response.  
Well, Son, maybe I’d like to get in on this Bet ?..after all I’m just as Much a gambling man as the next…  
Palmer insisted. Oh, well General Sir… I… I…. Well Son Speak Up! The young Soldier.. Stood and   
Looking down at his boots… Well Sir,…. We …Noticed last night Sir.. That you took a Liking Sir to the Pretty Red-head in the Saloon.. And well… you didn’t seem to pleased Sir when she turned you Down…?  
And…. Son, Palmer Said. How long have I be your superior? Cringing.. The soldier answered, four years Sir….? When have you ever known Me to take NO, for an answer? Never Sir!… That’s just it Sir…  
What ,? Palmer asked. There were a few men in the Saloon that we made Bets with that you wouldn’t take No for an answer. But… NO buts Son… How big is that Pot?…. Big Sir! Well, Someone in this group or ..this group is going to be a rich man or group! But Sir, If the Lady Said No… Some seem to think she is off limits? Hogwash is what I say!… and he turned.. And went into his tent…not letting them finish about whoever bothers Kitty Russell has to tackle with the Marshal!

Matt and Tom Kennedy showed up at the Camp …Sitting in Palmer’s tent. .matt explained to Palmer…  
That he fully understood his position.. And that he just wanted a peaceful transition for everyone involved  
It was obvious to Matt that Palmer was just in this for the recognition and the money…! His Ego was bigger then life! This wasn’t going to make Matt’s position easy.. keeping peace .. Between The towns people, his Friends .”.the Farmers, Ranchers“…and Palmer. Matt didn’t like this man one bit.

Kitty, woke, feeling a bit strange… Not sure where she was… she knew the surrounding were different  
As she opened he eyes… trying to focus…partially in a daze…she was remembering ..the supper She and Matt were having… His reaction to her ..when he came thru the door…this made her smile… saying to herself… Kitty ..that man still make your heart Jump Like a School Girl! And Let’s hope it never stops?  
Wrapping her arms around herself.. She was feeling a bit of a damp chill… she started to came more alert..  
When she heard a Voice, Well Beautiful…Your awake?…. I got back as soon as I could…  
Kitty Now became Alarmed… She knew the Voice….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
“Two People, One Heart”

It was Afternoon, when Matt and Tom got back into Town…as they made their way down front street  
Sam Doc and Festus, had searched all over town for Kitty.. with no luck… She hadn’t said anything to Sam about going anywhere… But as he said to Doc and Festus… That didn’t mean she didn’t have something to do last minute.. And just forgot to tell me… Doc … looked at Sam… Swiping his upper lip… Sam you don’t believe that any more then I do.. Kitty is much more responsible then that! You saw that room.   
There’s no way anything was that important that she would have left.. And not told you .. And left things like that.. The three were discussing this when Matt walk in…. Oh, Matt Good your back!..Doc said excitedly. Doc, Yeah, something happen?… Matt , Kitty’s gone! And her bed wasn’t slept in.   
Hummmmmmm. Is that so? Is that so…! That’s all you have to say? Doc now yelling at Matt.  
Doc, maybe she got up early made the bed , and went shopping? Or had something important to do?  
Marshal?, Sam now upset at Matt’s reaction as well… Marshal?… Miss Kitty would have told me.  
And all the things from supper last night are still up there. If you don’t mind my saying so? .. I think this is serious. Well, Boys… Let’s not get too concerned right away…

After Taking care of a few things around town… Matt rode out to Jake Worth’s place…..  
Putting Buck in the Barn.. So no one would see him there…. He very quietly opened up the door  
And peeked inside… Kit…, Kit Honey… Did you find the note I left in here…?   
The silence was so Deafening ….! Kitty?… Matt went back outside thinking he’d look around   
Still No Kitty! He took a look down by the stream…. Now he started to worry…  
He didn’t see any sign that she had even been there…. Was it time to take Doc, Festus and Sam’s Concern’s Serious? Where could she be? What could have happened? She was Fine last night.

Matt rushed back to town….

Matthew, Festus rush to him when he saw Matt coming down Front Street…. Barney , Just Gave me this   
Here Telegram fur ya… says it’s from Washington… ! Says it’s from the President of this here U-nited  
States! Shall I read it Festus Or did Barney tell you the rest too? Matt wasn’t in the mood for the usual   
Games. Matt dismounted Buck… and Festus offered to take him to Moss’ but Matt said Not too….  
The message read:

Marshal Matthew Dillon  
Dodge City ,Kansas

President Rutherford B. Hays ,and First Lady, will be arriving Dodge City Monday .stop.  
In time for Railroad, Meeting .stop. Please Inform Army Security .Stop.

White House, Security  
Washington, D.C.

 

Matt now had to make another trip to the General’s camp… but also wanted to figure what could have possibly happened to Kitty… ? Festus, I’m gonna need your help… what can I do fur ya Matthew ?  
Just name it. Get Newly and Meet me in the office… I’ll do ur Matthew .. See you there directly…

Doc, Sam…. Matt what is it?.. Doc could now see the concern in Matt’s face… Doc, I think something has Happened to Kitty?… Matt!… No Now, Doc.. I know what your gonna say… and I don’t have the time to argue… and I can’t explain right now.. But I have a bad feeling.. In my gut! Oh, In Your Gut Huh?  
Doc , said looking at Matt discussed. We tried to tell you hours ago.. And … Doc!.. Please.. Not now?  
I just have a Feeling Kitty Needs Me …I can Feel It….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was sitting in his office when Festus and Newly came in... Ok Matthew tell us What you need fur us to do fur ya? Anything we'll gitur done...  
First newly I'm gonna need you to be in charge here in town , while i'm gone. , Matt said. Sure thing Marshal.And Festus' I'm gonna need you to come with me...  
What ever you need matthew where we 'a going? To Find Kitty ,.. Both Festus' and Newly In Unison, repeated ,.. Miss Kitty?Yeah Boys I'm not sure but I think Kitty's in trouble? Matthew you mean we was right?   
It looks the way Festus and it will take to long to explaine...so were wasting time.... Where we gonna look matthew?I'm gonna have another look in Kitty's room you go get our things ready... will do!

Matt went back to Kitty's room to have another look around,but didn't see anything that stood out... as he was standing by her dressing table the feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse...  
He just mumbled to himself ,.. Kitty honey , just hang on there I'll find you I'm coming,...and as he turned to leave ,.. he saw the envelope to the letter on the floor to the door by the back entrance...  
and by the chair she usual sat on,were the shoes she was wearing that matched her green dress.Matt now hurried down the steps , Sam tell Doc,Festus' and I left,Good Luck Marshal... Bring ... Matt just nodded   
I will Sam,...I sure will if it's the last thing I do... Matthew the horses are ready, Festus said waiting ...Let's go we'll head out towards the camp....and i'll leave word with the General about the President.

Matthw Miz Kitty's gonna be alright...I Gaurontee you that! Festus' the one I wish you could? Kitty didn't leave under her own steam,...Matthew there was tracks out back of the Long Branch..Look like wagon tracks?And one of Miz Kitty's hair Fancies?Matthew If'n some yahoo took Miz Kitty we'll find'um and bring her home....  
Matt and Festus' arrived at the General's camp,..Men, Matt said,. General Palmer in his tent?No Marshal He went on into town ,he said.you should have passed him...something important you needed?  
yeah actually i did...How long has he been gone?Half a day one of them said. Went to town huh? , well when he returns,..tell him it's urgent we talk...sure Marshal...and as Matt started to leave..but you'll probably see him before us...?especially if he's hanging out in that saloon?now they were all laughing loud..one of them even made a remark...hope she don't take to slappin' a man's face?general don't cotton to that much...  
Festus' stopped.What'cha flappin ur jaws bout'? Hey maybe you two want in on the bet ? Festus' we don't have time..No Matthew wait , What'cha' jawin' bout a Bet?ou got money ta' bet whiskers?The general got it Bad for the pretty redhead in that saloon!in town , she shot him down! but he don't cotton to no woman tellin him NO!....Matt jumped down off Buck..What are you sayin?.. the soldier looked up ...Just that he ain't gonna give up..till he gits what he wants...thats all,.. laughing.. Matt was seeing RED!  
Kitty turned her head quickly , squinted and tried to ajust her eyes where am I ?OH.... Now did you have anice sleep?Howd I get here?And where is Here ? She demanded.  
So many questions ,.. all at once slow down....I'll tell you everything you want to know.. we have all the time in the world..now that I have found you...And we are together again!  
It's been some tme My Darling!But, As soon as we get reaquinted...If you know what I mean My Dear?

It will never happen , Kitty said looking very discussed. Oh but it will I assure you! See I am a Man!who is always known for getting exactly what he wants...whenever he wants it!Kitty let out a Huge Huff!  
Well Now you just met the person that will tel you NO! Uh, a little fire huh? he now walked closer to her Kitty shrilled. you stay away from me you crazy maniac! he continued to move closer  
Now Now , Kassandra! all at once she popped up and off the makeshift bed...she was up and clear across the room...I told you to stay away from me she was now yelling at him.you won't get away with keeping me here...your right he said smiling at her...I'm not going to keep you here as soon as my business is through ,.. we're leaving...What leaving where she yelled.you always did what to know verything right away..he told her ,... it's a surprise!but you really must behave Kassandra!Kassandra ? What why do you keep calling me that?My Name is Kitty ,Kitty Russell!Now Kitty was really getting scared..

Look what do you want?I realize your a powerful man,..But why are you doing this?I don't know you so this isn't revenge...so what is it?I only met you at the Long Branch....This is simple ,. did you think you could hise from me forever?we took vows ... till death do us part...So, I will Have you...he stated simply.OH NO ..you will not have me!..Kitty said firmly!I have something to say about this ..now he was laughing at her..  
You just wait till Ma....wait?Wait for what my Dear? do you think some one if going to rescue you? Now Kassandra,..and he came closer and had her backed into a corner...putting his hands on her shoulder...you are Mine..and will be for as long as I want you!..just except it .. and relax...and we'll have a wonderful evening...NOT ON YOUR LIFE! she screamed. you really must behave My Dear...

Kitty all along was looking around taking in her surroundings to see if she could figure out where she was...and if she had some way to get out? but all she could figure is that she was in some kind of cellar...  
In her mind she was hoping that by now someone in Dodge would know that she was in some kind of trouble..and needed help to herself she was saying Cowboy , Please I need you .. I eed you to come find me   
I know you can feel me ,.. we are in tuned to one another ,.. Please ... feel that I need you...tear were filling in her eyes....but she turned away to hide her face. suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders,he spun her sround and pulled her in close..no matter how much she struggled she just couldn't break free... he pulled her into a hard Kiss..she eventually pulled loose and slapped his face...scratching his cheek..  
enough she drew blood..this angered him. he started to turn then quickly backhanded heracros her jaw...this threw her across the room...and to the makeshift bed,.and then threw himself a top of her...forcing another Kiss on her,and ripping at her dress..exposing her breast..burying his face in her breast taking both and trying to pull up her skirts all a while Kitty was kicking a fight him..as hard as she could...  
he continued hitting her more and more Kitty was exhausting herself between the anger and tears,...he finally got up ..putting himself back together...and Kitty rolled away from himshe was now in pain and could feel the blood on her face when he was ready to leave he walked over to her,and touched her face...Now see if you do as your told ,... this won't happen! see if you can pull yourself togehter before I get back..huh?when he turned his back..Kitty found a jar on the floor and threw it at the back of his head..she started to step over him,and head out the opening,and run but,before she could get very far she felt a heavy weight on her....Kitty began to scream...There were a few children playing ,running they had been fishing... hey Mister? She ok?Oh sure she just hurt her leg...I got her.so the kids kept going...

Matt and Festus' scanning across all parts,with not uch luck..then Festus' came across the kids..Festus' stopped ,.. Hey Kids Ya live around here do Ya? Sure Mister just over the Hill..See any strangers here about did ya?the oldest by loked at Festus" ,.are you the law Mister?I'm a deuty , and I'm looking fur my Friend...she might be hurt.?The the little one said we saw a hurt lady today..  
Meanwhile matt was on a pathand noticed a rider,in uniform,..as he came closer he realized it was general palmer.... Matt hello...what on earth are you doing out here?actually Palmer ,looking for you...just left your camp,your men said you went to town and i must have passed you ?said you went to see someone in town?

Kitty came toonow she hurt all over,but was determined to find someway to get free....she was now pleading,Cowboy whee are you????I need you how did this happen?  
when she was looking around,she tred kicking all the doorways...hoping someone would hear her...

the kids were telling festus' about when they saw the creaming crying lady,..and the man with herand said she was ok...that she just got hurt....then Festus' asked them what she looked like,..one said she had pretty red hairbut she really was hurt mister! Don't now what happened to her.  
Matt Meanwhile, stil talking to palmer Taing notice to his appearance,was there a problem in town? No matt why?Well You lok Like you...well?Oh I was thrown from My Horse I rolled down a hill..  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
“Two People, One Heart”

The Train pulled in to the Depot with a private car attached…Most of the town Folk gathered…  
Curious.. To see who was coming off if at all…? Matt and the General were headed back to Dodge  
Matt figuring on the arrival.. Of The President and First Lady. But His mind wasn’t even really there…  
As much as it should be… He still didn’t believe Palmer’s story but, didn’t want him to know he was suspicious…. Matt, was still waiting to take advantage of the opportunity to follow him…when he leaves town again.

Matt , Greeted The President and First Lady… and saw to it that there was proper security.. for there Car   
Mrs. Hays made a special to speak with matt in private… When he entered there private car.. She …  
Immediately said Marshal I’ve been so looking forward to visiting with you and Kitty here in Dodge…  
I do hope You Both will Join us here for Supper? Ma’am I appreciate the Invitation… and I’m sure Kitty will as well…But, ….. Oh, No Marshal .. I won’t take No for an answer….Mrs. Hays told him.  
President , Mrs. Hays… There’s a Problem … And I need to take care of it … directly…  
I’ll stop back Just as soon as I return. Marshal, Mrs. Hays asked. You look deeply troubled…  
Yes Ma’am, I’ll be able to explain later. It’s important that I go …right now….

Just as Matt left the Train Car, He saw Palmer… Riding out of town… he quickly followed him  
But not too closely… so as to be seen. Palmer came across Festus… along the way….Hello Deputy..  
General…. You on ur way to camp are ya? Yes deputy I am. You Get Hurt Did Ya?  
Horse threw me earlier…but, I’m fine. I need to get on now Deputy… and he moved on.  
Festus wasn’t feelin’ right… He was still thinking’ on what the children told him….  
Matt caught up with where Festus was and told him what he was thinking and Festus told him about the Children.. Now they Both…were worried….! Festus we have to find Kitty…Matthew, I know Miz Kitty is  
Yeah, Festus She is… I can feel it!… I would know it if she wasn’t…

Kitty was now totally exhausted…hungry, and beginning to think she was never gonna be found….  
She could barely keep her eyes open… suddenly, the door opened…. Well Dear .. I’m Back!  
Now I thought you were going to pull yourself together a bit… make yourself presentable …  
Look at you …! Your not gonna get away with this you know! Kitty said. Look very soon we’ll be out of here.. And then things will be better.. We’ll meet the ship and off we’ll go! Ship!..? What Ship?   
To Europe.. Of course… do you think I will live in this Hamlet? Look Here GENERAL!   
You might be some high and mighty General and get away with things like this somewhere else.?. But your not going to here! HaHaHa.. And who’s going to Stop Me My Dear Woman?   
Well, I’m Sure Matt Dillon is looking for me… ! You are amusing .. Why would he be looking for you…  
I guess you’ll find out… ! Kitty said smugly. The Minute he Knows I’m Gone.. He will be looking for me! And when he finds out what you’ve done…hummmm!

Kitty realized, when he came in he hadn’t shut the opening… she gradually moved ..closer to it not letting  
Him see what she was doing….As weak as she was feeling.. she saw a board. .near, the wall .backing up and grabbing hold. .suddenly swinging ,screaming and run through the opening as quickly as she could… stumbling the whole way… Kitty just continued to run …screaming HELP! HELP!…Someone Please…HELP!…. Her voice was sooo weak…And not having her shoes.. her feet were sore. She hadn’t had Food nor water…..Not knowing how far she had run.. And couldn’t run anymore she collapsed ….

Coming up over the hill Festus spotted someone lying in the Dirt and weeds… Matthew… looks like somebody on the ground….Maybe like a she-male?… they both rode faster… Matthew ..is it…. Festus , It’s Kitty! Matt jumped off Buck… when he reached her ..rolled her over…Kitty…Oh My God Kitty!  
He couldn’t believe his eyes…the bruises, and Cut And swelling….her clothes torn” THE ANGER“..????  
Matthew What happened to her?… I don’t know Festus.. But we got to get her help! Matthew… Is she Festus she Alive… Barely! Matthew, where was she a comin’ from?I don’t know Festus… But, That’s not .. Matthew, you take care of Miz Kitty I’m gonna Find Me that Animal!   
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

“Two People, One Heart”

Matt, Wrapped Kitty in his Bed roll…and had Festus lift her up to him…onto Buck….  
Now Matthew… Don’t you worry none… you just take care of Miz Kitty…. Git her to Doc…  
Directly and let me figure on where this yea’hoo is a hidin’ out ? I gaurontee.. I’m a gonn’a  
Git on him like ugly on a ape!

 

Festus, rode on …searching…he was determined to find the animal who hurt …Kitty…  
He retraced his path from earlier…where he had come up on those children…and thought bout’  
What they told him…. “The Lady was Hurt”… “she was screaming”…“it was just up over the Hill…”  
These words rung over and over in his head….. Festus rode Ruth .. Till he found the Hill…  
Then riding. .up and over…. He spotted a wooden door flappin’ in the wind….  
It was covering a old storm cellar.. The farm house it belong to was no longer there…it had burned down some time ago…! And a joining farmer brought the land. When he rode up on the door… he peeked inside… and saw that it looked like someone was still there…. So, he decided to climb down cautiously   
And check things out…? Just to find General Palmer lying on the ground…with Blood on his head and face….. And not moving….? Quickly, he check to see if he was alive…..

 

It was Night fall By the time Matt was making his way down Front St. trying not to move to roughly as not to jossel Kitty around to much.. Being that he didn’t no what her injuries were? He was glad for the time of day.. So that there wouldn’t be a crowd…Newly Spotted him … Marshal..? Is that…aaah? Is that Miss Kitty? Yeah, Newly…give me a hand here will ya..? Yes Sir… Get a hold of her for me …Be careful..  
Newly gently lifted Kitty down…Marshal …what happened?…. Newly I don’t know for sure but…  
Matt climbed down and took Kitty in his arms….. I got to get her up to Doc! Sure Marshal…  
Let me help…Newly ran up the steps first to alert Doc and get the door…. Doc?…Doc…?  
Doc came out from the back room…Newly what in thunder?…where’s the fire? Then he saw Matt with someone wrapped in his arms…Is that… Doc…she hurt real Bad….Matt said Looking at him with pain in his eyes. You’ve got to help her ! Well, I can’t help her if you don’t put her down. When Matt placed  
Kitty on the table.. and Moved the blanket.. both Doc and Newly …inhaled.. deeply…OH MY GOD!  
Matt !…. Not again… Who did this to her? And Why? Matt, Looked at Doc….Please Help her …?  
I have to take care of… No! No! No!…. You stay right here… Don’t make this a repeat of before…  
When she opens her eyes… I want it to be you she see’s Not me!… I Love her and I know she Loves me  
But Damn it Matt…You are Two People ….But One Heart! She need me for A Doctor…But you to survive!!!!! If you go She will know…If your not here…She knows you brought her Home…

 

Word somehow seem to get out and travel…that Kitty, had been missing…Most figured it was Burke  
And now that she was back….once again…it was traveling like wildfire… Sam heard the talk all over the Long Branch… He quickly…Snapped at some of the men at the bar…. Have you Men nothing better to talk about… Miss Kitty has been very Good to everyone of you…the least you can do is be a little respectful?  
Burke… especially You! What Miss Kitty could really use is our prayer’s….  
Word ..Made it to the President’s Train Car…. Lucy Hays Wanted to come to Doc’s office…  
The security didn’t think it was a good idea… But she insisted….

There was a light tap on the door of Doc’s office…Doc walk over to open it.. not being use to anyone knocking… Hello, he said. The petite lady with a soft voice said.. Hello Doctor, I am Lucy Ware Hays  
I heard Miss Kitty Russell was brought in.. and I wanted to check on her and see if there was anything I could do ? Doc, Rubbing his upper Lip.. Still in shock.. Now realizing he was standing in the presence of the First Lady of the United States…“was speechless“. Doctor?.. May I come in? What? May I come In?  
Oh, Certainly…Please excuse me…Yes… Come in… Can I get you anything.. Mrs. Hays ? Coffee?  
Well, Tea.. Would be nice…she said softly. Then Tea it is. How is Miss kitty? Resting ..for now  
She took a bad beating. She will be alright …won’t she?…. Mrs. Hays, I’ve known Kitty a Long time..  
Kitty is a strong woman….she has a lot of friends to help her through this and help her recover…  
So I’m hoping? ……. Leaning over and patting his hand.. Lucy Hays.. with slight tears in her eyes  
Doctor, Listening to you just now… If you and all Kitty’s friends…..Let her feel the Love I just felt  
That you feel for her…? She can’t help but get well! She a Lucky Woman! I witnessed, First hand  
In Washington… How much The Marshal and Kitty Care for one another…and she gave Doc a Wink.  
Doc knew her choice of words .. Was in line with discretion… for Matt and Kitty….  
Doctor ,She asked softly.. May I go and sit with her ? Why Of course. Mrs. Hays..  
Doc, helped her up and walked her to the back room where he had Kitty… Matt was sitting in the chair beside the bed.. holding her hand… He hadn’t even heard them come in…. Before they could said anything, they overheard him telling Kitty:

Kit, Honey… I’m Here.. I’m sorry… But I Promise you I will Get the Animal who did this to you…  
It seems I’m always apologizing for not being there, or here for you when you need me…. Kit…  
Hold on…For Me.. For Us…. Honestly I tried to get to you, as fast as I could…I knew you needed me..  
It was like I could hear you….??? Then he just Laid his head down on the side of the Bed….

When the Children went back to there.. Farm house… they began to tell their Parent’s.. about the people they saw… but they just thought the children were telling tales… But the little kept insisting.. to his big sister, that it was a tall tale…. That the Red-hair lady was hurt bad and was screaming… a lot!  
The other, siblings didn’t stay there because, the little brother had gotten a fishing hook stuck in his hand   
And was crying ..so they left to return home…

Festus ,Managed to try and clean up Palmer.. a bit and try to get him up on his Horse. .so he could get him back into town.. he had a serious head injury… he wasn’t able to talk to Him….

Early, the next morning… Doc had convinced Matt to go.. clean up.. eat something, and do whatever he had to and he would come and get him if Kitty woke… she was stable now… This would give Doc another chance to examine her. Ok, Doc, but just for a little Bit.. And you’ll come get me?.. Matt insisted..  
Yes, you look like hell… is that how you want her to see you? Doc , teased.

Doc was checking over Kitty… and she started to stir…. Mouning ! Kitty, Honey.. It’s Doc.  
Ummmm, ummmm, Matt, no honey it’s Doc. Doc? She whispered. Yeah, it’s me. Where?  
She was fighting to open her eyes… but between the swelling and bruises… then she focused on Doc’s face.  
Doc! …. Doc!…. I’m Here , he said patting her hand. How did I …. Matt brought you in…Honey.  
He told her , still holding her hand gently. Then burning tears, began sliding down her face….  
Oh, No Now don’t you Cry..Doc reassured her. Your going to be Just fine. She continued crying…  
Where….where.. Is , oh, Matt?. .he’ll be back ..he’s been here with you all night…I made him go get cleaned up and eat something. She shook her head side to side in pain… where is heeee… and she cringed  
Who Honey? Doc now looking inquisitively …she was struggling to speak…Genal! That.. Anmal? The words just weren’t coming out…. Honey you just rest….Doc insisted.

The outer door to the office opened…Doctor Adams?.. are you here? It’s Maryellen Barlow…  
I’m sorry to Bother you…! Doc came out.. Well Young Lady, what can I do for you?…Well, This is My Little Brother Joey.. Well Hello Joey.. I know you Joey.. Think I fix your broken leg Last year?  
Yep you did ..real good too. See… I can even Jump and All! Doc just laughed… So what can I do for you today?… Well, it seems my brother’s went Fishing yesterday.. And Joey here got a Hook stuck in his hand  
And it looks infected?… Pa, and Ma tried to clean it out but..? Well, Big fella let me take a look…  
As Doc was getting some Alcohol out of the cabinet Joey happened to look into the room and saw Kitty  
Lying in the Bed… And Yelled out SISSY!.. Maryellen looked at Joey,… Joey Doc didn’t even touch you yet?… NO, THE LADY! Doc and Maryellen Looked at one another.. and back at Joey… What? They Both said. The Red-haired Lady.. From yesterday. Joseph Barlow, not your tall tale again?  
Sissy, I’m not telling a tall Tale…. Really, she right there.. In that room! Now Doc was paying attention…  
Joey, suppose you tell me your story..? OK, Joey said . Me and My brother’s went fishing yesterday by the pond.. Then I got the hook stuck in me.. I was crying so Teddy and the other’s said we’d go home and let Ma know.. And on the way.. We cut thru the new Land Ma and pa buy’d.. Joey… Brought.. Ok.   
The we seen the Man in the fancy Coat.. and the Red-haired Lady.. But, she was Screaming…Loud!  
And she must ’a been hurt… we ask ’um if she was ok? He just said she hurt her leg.. And he had her.  
But I don’t think nobody screams like that if you hurt your leg.. Not grown ups anyways? Maybe …Lady?  
Now Maryellen.. glanced in the room, briefly… OHHHH, Doctor? Then she looked back again…  
Doctor Adams , Is that Miss kitty? Doc Swiped his Mustache. .and shook his head…Yes Young Lady it is.  
Oh, My Heaven’s what happened to her?… This man Joey saw did he… Doc just stopped her…We’re not going to discuss it. Miss Kitty deserves privacy… But, You may want to let Marshal Dillon talk to Joey here.. When I’m done with his Hand.. Oh, Yes Sir Doctor.

When Doc went back into check on Kitty…she was awake again… Doc…? Her voice was horse..  
Well, your awake I see…he said Smiling at her. Yeah. Not sure if that’s a good thing or not?  
Where’s Matt? He’ll be here soon Honey. Taking her hands and lightly touching her face…  
Doc, Give me a Looking Glass… Now Kitty you don’t need to worry about that now… he knew it would upset her to see what she looked like… she was getting flashes of what had happened…. Doc….?  
Does he know? I told you honey Matt brought you in… and was here with you all night.  
No, Doc!…. Does he Know? Everything…..? Honey he didn’t ask. Tears started falling ….  
Doc, I don’t think I can do this to him again? How can I ask him to …. No!, Now you wait one Minute…  
You don’t have to ask him to anything?…. You did nothing wrong here! You are the Victim.. He knows that … Matt, Loves you Honey. He’s not blaming you for anything. Doc I just feel sooo…..  
Funny huh? Considering, What I did for a living when I first came to this town and what some people still think of me? Please Don’t tell ‘um Curly…? Kitty, Honey…You Shou.. Curly…Please? Ok, Calm Down.. I won’t say anything… Promise me?.. Ok I promise..Doc gave in and promised.

Maryellen, took Joey over.. to Matt’s office.. And let him tell Matt the story as well….   
This only convinced Matt of his suspicions …. As they were leaving the Office…Festus, was riding in with Palmer unconscious on his horse. And when he reached the office.. Festus was about ..to get a few Men to help him get him to Doc’s Office… Joey yelled Out… “That Him” That’s the Man Marshal… Matt looked at Festus.. No son.. That’s My Deputy Festus.. And Festus said Hi to Joey .. Don’t you remember me son.. I saw you yesturdee wit the kids ur were fishing we jawed sum…Yep I member you.. No Marshal.. That one!  
He was with the Lady…. Matt, Asked Festus Where he found Palmer.. and what was wrong with him?  
Why Matthew.. I found him in a ol’ storm cellar.. Out by where’s I saw them there kids yesturdee.  
Marshal. .Joey said that’s the Land our Pa brought. Festus did he talk to you at all? Not a particle Matthew…. I had me a heep of a job gittin’ him on his here horse… somebody done got on him like ugly on a ape! Festus, I think I just Might know who that somebody WAS! Get him up to Doc. .I need to go see The President, before I go back up to see Kitty. Tell Doc, I be there directly..AND, Stay with Him!

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

“Two People, One Heart”

Lucy Hays’s personal Butler.. Opened the door to the train car, and Matt asked to speak to The president  
Yes Sir marshal.. Just this way…As Matt entered, Lucy greeted him… Marshal, It so nice of you to come?  
I know you’re a very busy Man and with Kitty being Ill at the Moment… How is she ? Doc says she’s resting comfortably.. Matt answered. Standing tossing his Stetson around in his hands. Please, Do Sit..  
My husband will be here momentarily.. Just then ,The president entered the room… Marshal Dillon…  
Sorry to keep you waiting…?…. No, Sir Mr. President I just got here. Lucy told me about Miss Russell  
I am deeply Sorry … Well Thank You… Is there anything we can do? I ..I Well, Sir…  
Mr. President….That is part of why I came to see you… Name it Marshal… ?  
First, Please call me Matt. I came for two reasons…..

The first, There may be a problem with the meeting on the Railroad Project?…. Matt stated.  
And why is that.? .The president asked. I’m getting to that… if you’ll bare with me .  
Ok, I’m listening.. Well, Sir… Right now the way it stands.. General William Jackson Palmer  
Is the source.. Of the funding.. For this Project… And until I speak with the lawyer’s… and find out   
If he is the soul source.. Or if he is part of a board…or committee , Mr. President We may have a Hugh Problem. Matt, can you elaborate…? Well, right now .. My Deputy is taking the General up to   
Doctor Adams’ office as we speak… he is unconscious .. And in bad shape! Matt offered.  
Will he live.. ? asked the President. That’s to be seen. Mr. president , There may be a connection   
Between what happened to Kitty Russell, and The General. Matt? I don’t understand? Nor do I, said Lucy…looking shocked. I’ll know more after I go to see Kitty and talk to her and see what Doc says about the General’s condition. Then I can give you a complete report. Yes Please… I’ll be waiting…  
Lucy placed her hand on Matt’s arm… Please, Give Kitty our best and tell her I’ll come see her tomorrow.  
Yes, Ma’am I will.. Good Night to you both…

Matt headed straight for Doc’s Office….. When he got to the office, Doc asked. Matt..? What in thunder  
Happened to this man’s face and head? Matt rolled his eyes… looked around.. Doc is Kitty asleep?  
Yeah, she fell asleep just a while ago why? I don’t want her to hear us.. Matt said. Why?…Well….  
Doc, believe it or Not… I think …Kitty is what happened to his face and head! Are you serious?  
Matt, are you telling me that Palmer did that to Kitty? Now Doc was Fuming!!!! Doc I’m more sure of it then ever…! And if she didn’t do this to him… I’ll do worse!!!! Well, Matt you may not have too?  
Why?, Matt inquired. Matt , The blow to the front of his face and head.. Did a lot of damage…  
I don’t know if he’s going to survive…? They both stopped talking when they heard.. From the next  
Room…. Doc?… Doc?… you out there? I’m right here Honey.. Matt’s here too.

 

Quickly, Both Matt and Doc went into the room with Kitty.. Not being sure if or how much she may have heard…? Doc spoke up ..Now I thought I asked you to rest? Curly…I’ve been in this bed now.. for….  
Ummmm , ? See, You don’t even know. Don’t get Foxy with me Curly! Matt started to laugh…  
Well Doc, she must be feeling better… she ready to take you on…! You Two are both Hopeless!  
I’m the Doctor in this town and you two want to give the orders… Matt and Kitty looked at one another  
And Laughed… then she felt the pain.. Which was a very quick reminder of why she was in that bed!  
Well, Beautiful.. How you doing? I’ve had better day’s Cowboy! How you doing? Matt, reached for kitty’s hand, Kitty… Honey, I’m Sorr… No, Matt Don’t… Please Don’t… This was Not your fault…  
Kitty could feel the burning tears welling up in her eyes….. That Man was Crazy Matt!…Really Crazy!  
He thought I was …..then the tears began to flow full force… she began to shake.. uncontrollably….  
Why didn’t anybody ever know? I can really understand why she ran?…why she had to get away?  
Matt reached out to try and Hold her …. He’s Crazy.. Crazy,,, Crazy… Matt gently… lifted.. Her up  
And placed his arms around her… Kit, Honey your safe now… he’ll never hurt you again… never!  
Cowboy, Kitty said Shaking still….gripping her fingers into his arms…. I think I hurt him..?  
I really think I hurt him…? Honey.. Don’t worry.. Don’t think about it… But I hit him… hard .. With a board… he fell…. I ran.. and ran…..but I just couldn’t anymore…. I was calling for you…? I knew you would hear me…. I knew you would know I was in trouble… you always know when I need you….  
Kitty buried her face in Matt’s chest…not letting him go dispite the enormous pain…. Kit, Honey  
Your right I heard you .. I felt you … I knew you needed me… We will always know when we need  
Each other. I’m just sorry it took me so long… no, no… you found me Cowboy..Doc, told me  
You found me and brought me Home! Come on’ honey lie back down here and rest…  
Before Doc ..starts yammering at me for hurting you…Kitty, tried to smile… You stay right here ..  
I’ll handle Curly! Matt placed his back against the headboard… and kept his arms around kitty until she fell back to sleep….

Later, Talking to Doc,… Doc?… How is he? Not good Matt… Not good at all. Do you still think Kitty did this to him? Well, Doc.. I didn’t want to press her for answers.. But she started telling me some of what must have gone on….so I just let her talk…And matt continued to tell Doc the things Kitty was rambling   
on about… Doc, she never said Palmer by name, but , Joey Barlow.. Pointed him out to me as the man he and his brother’s saw with Kitty. Matt?.. Who do you suppose the woman was Kitty was talking about?  
The one she said was running? Don’t know Doc. I didn’t want to upset her anymore …she was crying so much. I wanted to just calm her down. You were right for now Matt… I don’t want you upsetting her.  
Well, Doc…? I don’t want that either! And Another thing… She’s very Fragile… So be gentle with her.

Matt and Festus.. Rode back out to the storm cellar…Matt wanted to see if he could find anything that could tell him what he needed to know without having to question kitty further… ? When they got there Jed Barlow was there he was going to close it and seal it . But , he agreed to let them check it out first…  
When matt saw the way it looked… he felt sick to his stomach…he now put all the pieces together…  
Of what took place there… He thought back to the things Kitty was saying…And How she Looked when he and Festus found her…? The Cuts, Bruises, Swelling, The torn up Clothing… He knew he saw that look in her eyes before…! And what it did to Her !…To them ! He wasn’t about to let that happen again  
This was the Woman he Loves.. The woman he shares his life with.. Good and Bad….   
I am the Man ……. She Loves….The man she shares Her Life with.. Good and Bad….  
We’re going to get through this …. Just like we get through everything else in our lives….Together!  
Matthew?…,Festus.. Now broke his train of thought…. If I’da knowd that yah’hoo was the one fur sur.. Did this to Miz Kitty…Matt, Stopped him…. Festus… Were done here. Jed , Go on Close it up. Get what you needed in there Marshal?.. Jed asked. Thanks Jed. Matt and Festus, Rode back to Dodge.. Quietly.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

“Two People, One Heart”

Arriving Back into Dodge… Matt was surprised… His attention was drawn to the Light in the window   
Of the second floor at the Long Branch… The Light Especially Meant Just for Him whenever he’s away.  
Festus, …Took hold of Buck’s reins.. Matthew … You go on ..and see Miz Kitty! I’ll look after Buck fur ya.. ! Matt wasn’t sure what to do …? First he went to Doc’s… Doc was sitting.. At his desk.. Reading  
Matt, Rushed through the door…. Doc!… Hey… You always rush through door this time at night?  
Matt looked around… Where’s Palmer? Doc shook his head… swiped his upper Lip.. Sorry Matt!  
General Palmer Died Two hours ago. It was my opinion.. He died from a bleed in the front brain…  
Matt I will ..if needed ..State that it was in… Matt put up his hand.. Doc, he said . I’m not worried about that… It’s self-defence But , you know what this is going to do to her. Is she awake?… asking just to see what Doc would say… Well, Marshal… I guess you’ll have to find that out for yourself. Matt started like he was going for the room. No, nope.. She ’s not in there…. And you know it! You came down Front Street… And I know … The first place your eyes generally go when you come down Front street, after you’ve been out of town,… is The second floor of the Long Branch…. Now Doc? Matt face started getting a bit flush. When will you two Learn… ? “The worst Best Kept Secret” ..then he laughed.  
Go on.. Get out of here… I’m going to bed.

Matt went over to the Long Branch… As he entered thru the Batwing doors…Sam, was just coming down   
The stairs … Hello Marshal.. Just made Miss Kitty some Tea… She was asking if you were back yet…  
Thanks Sam, I’ll go up and see her…. Very quietly he opened the door….slipped in…….  
Hello Cowboy!…. Was wondering when you’d get back? Kitty, I got back a few minutes ago…   
How come your not at Doc’s? I figured I’d be more comfortable here. And Ummmm …. You ….  
Matt? What ..Kit? Where did you go? No where. Cowboy.. You know ..I know you too well ..  
That no where … as an answer doesn’t work. Kit, We can talk about this later can’t we? Talk about What? Kit, Honey.. You’ve been through an aweful lot… Matt, What aren’t you telling me?  
There’s something Doc’s not telling me either… So one of you better start talking…?   
Kitty, OK! I figured out that it was Palmer.. that did this to you…. And ? Kitty Palmer’s Dead!  
Oh, Matt! Please tell me you…di… Wait Kit….. No I didn’t kill him. Oh, Ok…. Well then…  
Who, …Who Did… ?…. There was a silence….. Matt dropped his head… then He came and sat on the side of the bed… Kitty, Honey…. It’s OK! Matt pulled her to him and in a embrace… Wait Cowboy!  
You mean…. I… I killed him? Yes Honey ,but it Ok. It was self-defence . OH Cowboy!…  
The trembling began… Matt just held her tight as he could without hurting her. Matt?… How?  
She finally.. asked. That doesn’t matter.. kit. It does to me. Ok… Doc says it looks like you hit him across the forehead , with something hard. Yeah… it was a Large Board…. I remember now.

They laid quiet for a long time, Cowboy ?… will you stay? Kit Doc says you need rest… I don’t care what Doc says… I need you to hold me… I don’t want to be alone. Please? Ok, Let me take care of a few things then I’ll be back… kit , He can’t hurt you anymore. I’ll be back…Matt kissed he on the forehead  
Then left….

Once again, The President’s Butler let Matt in… Marshal… Please… Come in?…. Both the President and Mrs. Hays.. Greeted Matt… Nice of you to come back .. So soon. Mr. President, I’m afraid.. This isn’t a social call. Lucy looking shocked… It isn’t kitty is it? No, Ma’am… But, it is bad news….  
Mr. President, I’m Afraid I have to inform you that General is dead! Oh My.. Lucy said. How aweful.?  
Matt, you said you’d have more information for me when we talked again. Yes Sir. I do.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT. 11

“Two People, One Heart”

Matt, knew what he was about to tell The president and First lady wasn’t going to be easy….  
But, because of the situation.. It required an explanation …. Matt Please sit. Can I get you a Bourbon?  
Yes Sir, I think I’m going to need it? Mrs. Hays.. I’m not sure your going to want to hear this..?  
Marshal?… Ummm ..May I call you Matt? Yes Ma’am ..Matt, If this somehow pertain to Kitty  
I think I do want to hear it.. I grew very fond of the two of you .. When you came to Washington.  
Ok, Ma’am… Well, apparently.. A few days ago.. The general came to Dodge with his Men.. And when they were in town.. They visited Kitty’s Saloon… General Palmer Introduced Himself to Kitty.. And wanted to buy her a Drink… But, Kitty generally don’t let her customer’s buy her drinks.. Because she’s the owner… and she turned him down..? And told him she had work to do in her office. And retreated to her office. Then sometime later he must have returned and kidnapped her and took her to a secluded place  
And held her against her will…. Lucy now jumped in and asked you mean she was his prisoner?  
Yes Ma’am.. she was . Matt said continuing … according to what Kitty has told Doctor Adams and Myself  
He had this illusion that Kitty was some Woman named Kassandra? That ran away from him.   
Kitty said he was Crazed.. And Violent. Matt?.. Lucy told me how Miss Kitty looked when she saw her…  
Are you telling me General Palmer did all that to her? Yes, Mr. President I am. And are you telling Me  
That You ……….Oh, No I didn’t do anything to him… Matt said . And it’s not because I didn’t want too.  
Then Who? Sir, The General’s injuries happened.. While Kitty was defending herself from him in attempting to … The president…waving his hands in the air… Matt … enough… That Poor Woman  
I had No Idea?… Matt Palmer was married… year’s ago… And if I remember correctly she too was a Redhead … But I don’t recall her name.

Matt , I will get a wire Off in the morning…. About the Transcontinental Union. .R.R. And find out what we need to know? But, For right now.. You see to it that Miss Kitty.. Is taken care of… properly.

Several days Later, a wire came through.. That In fact there was a Board of directors… and a Fund established.. So indeed they could still go a head with the plans as the project was on schedule…  
And over the next few weeks … Meeting were held , to make sure all was falling into place.. With no problems.

Kitty was healing. .slowly but , she was getting there… she had lots of help. It was coming time for The President and First Lady to be on their way back to Washington , D.C. Lucy made regular visits. .to see Kitty. Mrs. Pry for one .. Had quite a lot to talk about.. With that. Several time the foursome had supper together. That was something Doc would always tease Kitty about! Being Dodge City Royalty….

When things were finally getting back to normal… Kitty received a Letter… Not one she recognized…  
It was in a Beautiful Stationary .. And when she opened it…. It simply read:

Dear Kitty Russell,  
You don’t know me but, I am in your debt… You have released me from a life long   
Nightmare. I’m am so, terribly sorry for the horror you’ve had to experience at the hand of   
William. I have spent year’s in hiding. I have recently read in the paper’s of his demise.  
I do wish you well , and that you will be able to move on and know that I am forever grateful  
That you were able to do something I did not have the strength to do.  
I will keep you in My prayer’s

Sincerely Yours ,  
Kassandra Bell (Palmer)

Kitty , Sat not moving…. She didn’t even hear Matt come in the room…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT. 12

“Two People ,One Heart”  
The Conclusion

Matt , walked in the room… Noticed kitty didn’t budge… This was good in a way,?… she had been jumpy  
For quite a while after everything that had happened… ,but he understood. He hung his Stetson and gun belt , on their usual Peg… sat in the chair took off his boots… Sat back for a moment… just taking in ..  
His favorite vision….. Kitty sitting at her vanity table… In a Beautiful Pale Blue Chiffon Night gown…  
It was one she had ordered special.. When they had planned to go away.. And the trip didn’t happen…  
She had already started to take down her hair… After, looking at her for a time… he got up slowly…  
He still wasn’t sure she knew he was there … poured them both a drink… walked closely behind her  
Stooped down… leaned in close… Kissed her Shoulder… Then her ear…. Hummmmmm smell good…  
Then Kissed the side of her neck… He was gaging her reaction…. Hey , Cowboy? Hummmmm  
He kept kissing her neck and shoulder… If I didn’t know better.. I’d think you were trying to seduce  
me? Now Miss Russell,… still kissing her neck and shoulder.. and trying to work his way around to her cheek… would I do a thing like that ?… She could feel herself… giggling .. BUT, starting to breathe heavier.. The more he continued…. You Damn right I do! No Ma’am.. If I were gonna try and seduce you…Now she was leaning back into him with all her weight….. Yeah Cowboy?….. What would you Do?  
In one quick movement …he turned sideways and slipped his arm underneath her legs… and his other around her back…. Grabbed her up in his arms… I’d do this …and Kissed her … He was hoping …  
He wasn’t making a Mistake…. Briefly.. she threw her head back… Cowboy… Yes.. Kit..  
Cowboy … Take me Bed… Make love to me… Please… Honey, I thought you’d never ask…..

Matt, Took his time , Easy …Loving and Gentle…. He wanted to remind her that .. Everything was OK!  
They survived this Nightmare… This wasn’t going to hurt them… Nothing was ever going to hurt them…  
They took their time …Loving one another….. Sharing the Pleasure in one another that keeps them strong  
What makes their Bond … all the more…Unbreakable … Something ,Something Doc, saw many years ago.  
These two people that he Loved like his very own Children, Were:

“Two People, One Heart”

 

Fini


End file.
